Projects
by BOOKWORMmunchies
Summary: Bella Swan 24 seems like an ordinary girl. Well, she's not. She works for 'Happy Ever After'. Now, she has to choose between two projects: Edward Cullen or Jacob Black. Choosing either one will change her life forever. OOC, AU, AH
1. Preface

**Okay, this is a Reposting of the story because I found some massive mistakes. Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone's up for it, please message me. Thank you!**

"So Miss Swan, do you know why you're here?" Yes, because any girl pulled randomly off the streets then brought to an abandoned office building would know exactly why they were there.

"Surprisingly, no. I don't." I answered with venom clearly in my voice.

"Well, I'm Mr. Rathbone and I'm CEO of 'Happily Ever After'. In my business we have CIA agents roaming schools and companies for very good people. You know, 4.0 GPAs, spotless records, and top recommendations. Well, we take those people and we put them together with people who need a relationship, or are lonely."

"So, by together, you mean dating?"

"Yes. Kind of like dating websites. We put people together by compatibility, but our employees have one year to help these people." He explained. _Well, that's great. They're like a piece of technology. Awesome. _

"So what happens after a year?"

"The employee seems to vanish into thin air, when really they just leave. This program is to help people find their significant other because the clients are, as the term goes, players. We transform our employees into basically a dream come true for these people and they think it's a stroke of fate, but everyone else around them know it's set up, and that the person that has captured the client's heart will disappear, leaving them a better person."

"Okay…What's the success rate? Do we choose who we get to 'work' for? Are we obligated to engage in intercourse with them?" Well, that's not weird at all.

"We have a 99.9% success rate, and the 'relationship' can progress as you want it. If you don't want sex, you don't have to, and we strongly discourage intercourse with the clients anyway. Yes, you choose who you are in a relationship with, and I have two people chosen for you." He then laid two pictures in front of me. One was of a tan man with jet black hair, the other of a walking Adonis. He had green eyes, and reddish-brown hair. "The tan guy is Jacob Black. He is a well-known drug dealer, and tends to pick fights. He prefers blondes and is 24 years of age. The other guy is Edward Cullen. He has been playing women since high school, and he's 26 now. He likes brunettes, and plays the piano. Great kid, but needs to get a wife. So, which project will it be?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Great. You start next week." He smiled evilly and dismissed me to pack my things and head out closer to where Edward Cullen lives, and all I could think was, _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. The Beginning

**I do not own Twilight.**

"Bella! You need to get up! Your Project starts today!" Man, Arianna is _so_ annoying! Can't she see it's six o'clock in the morning?

"Leave me alone for an hour or five!" I groaned. It was the first day on the job, so I have to go from plain old Bella to the living, breathing, walking dream girl of Edward Cullen, and set to capture his heart then break it into a million pieces.

"No! Get up NOW! If you don't get up, Mr. Rathbone will have _both_ of our heads!" That _was_ true. Since it was early in the morning, he would be sure to be cranky. And _everyone_, including new recruits such as me, knew a cranky Mr. Rathbone was _not_ something you would want to deal with.

"Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Once I got up, I rifled through my closet to find something professional, yet alluring, and casual. Since pants wouldn't be alluring, I ruled those out and went to the skirts. I ended up choosing a knee-length black pencil skirt, a white short-sleeved blouse, with black four-inch stilettos. After all my clothes were smoothed out and adjusted, I started putting on my makeup. I didn't want a lot on since it'd just be that much more to take off, so I put on some cream colored eye shadow just a shade or two darker than my nearly white skin tone, along with black eye liner with a few swipes of mascara.

I walked out to my kitchen, grabbed a granola bar, and sat down next to Arianna at the breakfast bar. Arianna and I were posing as roommates, when really we were working on two projects close to each other and live together out of convenience. Arianna and I actually made a quick friendship, though she is a few years older than me and has been on way more Projects than I have, obviously. We ate in silence until it was time to go to the office where we officially work. You see, we get paid from 'Happy Ever After', and the money made from where we work while we're on a Project is automatically deposited into the business's bank.

We climbed into our respective cars and headed out in different directions, since for appearances we couldn't arrive together because it would appear suspicious to anyone that was involved in the Project but wasn't aware that they were. They thought they were in a relationship with no strings or time limits, when it was actually quite the opposite.

"Hello, Isabella. Are you ready to start working on your first Project and at Cullen Incorporated?" Mr. Rathbone asked as I walked through the doors of 'Happy Ever After.'

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sir." Which is not at all. It is, after all, my first Project after basically being abducted going to the grocery store.

"Excellent. Hurry along and get to your job for Mr. Edward Cullen. Don't want to be late on your first day." If I had my way, I wouldn't be there at all.

"No, Sir, of course not. Being late could very well interfere with the Project." I stated in a professional tone, knowing that I can't get attached to anyone or anything here on the Project since it was inevitable that I will leave. I was just practicing since there will be places where I will absolutely have to be professional even if it is hard to be.

"Indeed. You may go now." He waved at me in a dismissive manner and I nodded, turning on my heel to walk out to my Volkswagen.

As I drove to the place where I'll be working at for the next 365 days, I thought about this Cullen guy. Apparently he's a very big businessman that probably gets his sales by sleeping with every substance with a vagina.

As I pulled into the parking lot in front of Cullen Inc. I put on some perfume. I took a deep, calming breath and climbed slowly out of the car. I looked up at the three story building and muttered under my breath, "Here we go," and pushed open the door to the business.

The first thing I noticed about the lobby I walked into was the size. It was _huge_! The color scheme red and gold and the service desk was near the back. The floor was black tile, and surprisingly made the lobby even better instead of making it look terrible. I walked up to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. As I waited for the next elevator, I thought about Edward. He seemed like a nice enough guy. _Speak of the devil,_ I thought as the person I'll be forced to be into a relationship with stepped up beside me.

"I take it you're Isabella Swan? My new secretary?" His voice was heavenly and I had to remind myself that getting emotionally attached to _anything_ about him could put my sanity in jeopardy.

"Yes, I am. Would you mind showing me where I work?" I answered as we stepped into the elevator. Okay, this shouldn't be too hard. I mean, it's in the contract I signed that I don't have to have sex with my clients, so I don't have to worry about that.

"Why, sure, Isabella. So, tell me. Why'd you want to be a secretary?" Is he _really_ serious? Why did I become a secretary? Well, I have to claim your heart and then break it, if you really must know, and the only way to do that was to start working for you.

"Oh, I figured it'd be a nice change from being a waitress. After a while giving out food to snotty, uptight people gets old." There. That was an acceptable answer, right?

"Where'd you work?" The elevator opened, giving me at least three seconds to think up a place.

"La Bella Italia. It's a small Italian restraint, and it's pretty expensive, so I had gotten good pay." Now, if he didn't say that he'd never heard of it before, since frankly neither have I, everything will be much less tense.

"Really? I've never heard of it. Where is it located?" Shoot! _Think, Bella, think!_

"Well, since I moved, it's in Forks, Washington." Yes! Score!

"That's cool." By now we were in my office.

"Here we are Miss Swan. Have a good day and my office is just through those doors if you need me." He pointed to some very big doors down at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, too, Mr. Cullen. So my shift ends at four o'clock, right?" I clarified.

"Yep. Now, I better be going. I'm expecting Mr. Whitlock for a business meeting." Just then a big, southern looking man entered the hallway. He had sandy, blonde hair, deep, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Mr. Cullen? I believe the meetin's supposed to be startin' now. You ready?" He had a large southern drawl to his voice.

"Just about. I have to show Miss Swan around the building. You can wait a while, can't you?" What? I don't want to showed around yet!

"Actually, Mr. Cullen, it's fine. We can do the tour tomorrow. I'm guessing I'll be pretty busy for a while here, so I'll need to do this work." I said this while walking slowly around the desk and trailing my fingers on the mahogany desk in a seductive manner, just to get on his nerves. It worked apparently, since little Edward Jr. seemed to be ready to pop. He started shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying to hide what was so obvious.

"Very well. Let's go Mr. Whitlock." He turned and went through the big doors at the end of the hallway. Right when he was out of sight my phone rang.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen's office. How may I help you?" Wow, this is so stupid. Remind me again why I agreed to this? _The pay is great and you'll be able to go back to college to get a better degree._ Oh, that's right.

"I wish to speak to Miss Isabella Swan, please. And I know that's you."

Oh my God. It's…_him_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! If anyone asks, I don't update on weekends, Tuesdays or Thursdays. On weekends I'm with my aunt, I have youth group on Tuesdays, and voice lessons on Thursdays. I'm only free on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And on the 18****th**** thru the 1****st**** of January there might not be as many updates since I'll be with my dad and my cousin is a computer hog. So don't send me reviews on Tuesdays and Thursdays saying 'update soon!' or 'you didn't update yesterday' because all I will say is 'so what! I didn't have an idea!' or 'I **_**do**_** have a life, you know! I had an errand to run!' Well, enjoy! I don't own twilight. I just make it interesting.**

"J…Jacob? How'd you get this number? How'd you find me?" I asked, panicked. I thought Charlie said that he took care of the creep!

"Well, Bella, I just so happen to work at Cullen Incorporated. I found out you worked here from when Mr. Cullen announced your position as his new secretary a week ago and said to make you feel…welcome." I could hear the disgusting suggestive lilt in his voice and knew what he interpreted when our boss said to 'make me feel welcome'. Jacob is such a prick.

"Listen to me, Jacob. Don't ever call me again. And if you do, I'll have the whole Harley Davidson motorcycle gang on your butt faster than you can say 'Purple bunnies'." And he should know that, too. My awesome cousin, Emmett, is the head of said gang.

"Sure you will. Have you forgotten? I have things that you don't ever want out. So meet me out in the alleyway by the McDonalds in town at midnight. See you there." Ugh, did I ever mention that he's a prick? I did? Good. Because it's true.

So, after that little incident, I avoided the phone all morning, letting voicemail grab the calls. I busied myself with stuff online, taking orders and stuff. I kept sneaking looks at Mr. Cullen's office doors, waiting for him to come out so I can confront him about James. But to do that, I'd have to tell him what happened…but it'd be worth it. At least maybe I wouldn't have to deal with working in the same building as him. If I ever ran into him, there'd be a _lot_ of broken vases.

By lunchtime, I was ready to barge into his office and kick Mr. Whitlock's southern butt all the way into next week. Luckily for Mr. Whitlock, my Project, and my job, though, he came out of the office, and shook hands with Mr. Cullen. As soon as he was out of sight, though, I jumped up and walked over to my boss. "Mr. Cullen?" I asked tentatively, batting my eyelashes. Boys—excuse me—men eat that crap up like they do burgers while watching a football game.

"Y—Yes, Miss Swan? What do you need?" Yes! I got him to stutter! Wow. I'm so lame! You have to get him to fall in love with you! Not get him to have bad speech! Wait, that is what I'm supposed to do. The whole thing is to get him infatuated with me, though I'm already infatuated with him…

"Can I please talk to you? In private? I need to discuss something with you." Okay, I hope he doesn't think I want to fool around with him! I really do need to talk about the whole Jacob situation.

"Sure. Come into my office. We can talk there." He gave me a panty dropping smile and motioned for me to come into his office with him.

I followed him in, and noticed he had a color scheme for his office. Everything was, oak wood, black, green, blue, or purple. I sat down on a black couch adjacent to the desk he was currently sitting in and waited for him to speak.

"What brings you into my office on your first day, Miss Swan?"

"Please, call me Bella. And I needed some information about an employee that supposedly works here."

"That depends on what you need. Confidentuality applies here, too, you know." Well, duh! All I needed to know was if he worked here or not and, if so, what floor. And his work hours so, need be, I can change mine to avoid him.

"I need to know about Jacob Black. Does he work here?" Please say no!

"Yes he does. Why?"

I avoided his question. "What floor? Work hours?"

"Uhh…2nd and six o'clock a.m. to three o'clock p.m. Again, why?"

Again, I avoided his question. "Is it possible to change my work hours to seven a.m. to five p.m.?"

"What's wrong with the hours you have now?"

I might run into Jacob. "I…have…a second job. It starts at six p.m. and if I come in later and get out later it gives me more time in between both jobs on the morning." There. That's a good excuse, right? Of course not. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me, but let me change the hours anyways.

"Suuuuure. Okay. Starting Monday you can start at seven and end at five. How's that?" He did some typing on the computer and turned back to me.

"Okay. Sounds good." I glanced at the clock it was halfway through lunch?! Already?! "Crap! I need to go get food! Lunch is almost over! See you, Mr. Cullen." I got up when he started to talk.

"Bella? You could eat in here if you want to. I have a pizza that I ordered. You don't have to." Awww…was he sort of asking me to lunch?

"Sure. Thank you, Mr. Cullen. What kind of pizza?" I asked. What? I didn't like anything basically on my pizza!

He laughed. "Extra cheese. I like my pizza nice and simple. I hope that's okay?" He asked.

"Perfect. I love cheese. One time, once I moved in with a friend, I had to have a nice, long chat with her about not having not enough cheese. Then everytime she went shopping, she always got a few packs of cheese. So we all lived happily ever after," I finished in a dreamy voice, like how you would if you are telling a friend about a long lost love you are reuniting with. By the time I was done, Edward was laughing so hard his face was beet red.

I could tell I was going to like working here.


End file.
